


Gundam Tanaka loses a hamster (and then his shit)

by MagicalMojito



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gundam Tanaka is a whole mess, Hamsters, Hurt/Comfort, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kazuichi appears in about 4 sentences, Light Angst, No beta because I do not have friends, but I didn't want to leave him out of the tags, it is angst but much tamer than the games, look this is my first ever published fic, there are no killings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMojito/pseuds/MagicalMojito
Summary: One of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Cham-P, manages to escape its handler. Gundam Tanaka, being the very calm and collected person he is, handles that...horribly.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Gundam Tanaka loses a hamster (and then his shit)

The small, once rather cozy, cottage looked like it had been through a hurricane. Books and clothes lay scattered everywhere, thrown with reckless abandon, as did pillows and several blankets. Here and there, an odd piece of jewlery glistened in the ceiling lamps harsh light.  
In the middle of the almost destroyed room, sat a distraught young man, face buried in his hands and three hamsters resting on his knees, looking rather confused at the state of their owner.

Gundam Tanaka was approximately two minutes away from a complete nervous breakdown, so the hamsters concern was not entirely out of place.  
He had looked everywhere. No corner of his living space had been left untouched in his frantic search, he had disassembled the giant labyrinth of wire and tubes that functioned as a hamster cage, he had even briefly considered removing a floorboard to search the crawlspace underneath.  
All to no avail. His fourth Dark Deva of Destruction, Cham-P, was nowhere to be found. The bright orange hamster seemed to have vanished into thin air, without a trace, without a clue as to where he could be.  
Forcing himself up from the ground and onto his shaky legs, Gundam rose from the destruction around him and decided to retrace his steps. He had only discovered Cham-Ps absence in his cottage and since he was obviously not in there, he must have gone missing somewhere outside. 

Outside, on the vast islands, surrounded by nothing but an even vaster ocean. Before that thought could push him further into his spiral of fear and grief, he put on his scarf, scooped his remaining Devas up to place them in it, and opened the door. The sun was already setting, making the search for something as small as a hamster all the more difficult. He couldn't waste any time.  
Gundam wiped his eyes, ignoring that he had surely smudged the remainder of his eyeliner completely beyond any recognition, and stepped outside. He just had to retrace his steps to the point where he knew he last had actively seen the hamster. That was managable. Easy even. Maybe easier without tearing up, but still easy as is.

He walked the slim, planklike walkway that led from his cottage, along those of his friends, making sure to scan his surroundings as carefully as possible. That there was so much water, even here, didn't exactly raise his hopes. He tried to supress any and all thoughts of disaster scenarios to the back of his mind and pushed on. There was no sign of Cham-P around here, so he decided to leave the area, dejected.  
Just as he reached the gate that seperated the hotel and cottages from the rest of the island, a very familiar and very grating voice called out to him from behind.  
„Oi, why are you stomping around here all gloomy? Like, even more gloomy than usual, I mean. You alright?“  
Gundam forced himself to turn around and face Kazuichi. He did not have the nerve for this right now, but he figured giving the pink haired menace a straight answer would get him off of his case faster.  
„Unfortunately, one of my Devas has gone missing. I am in search of him and I would prefer you do not disturb that search any longer.“ he said, hoping that his words came across just as forceful as they were intended to be.  
„Aw man, one of the hamsters? Yeah, go ahead and keep looking for it, didn't think I'd stop you from something important. I'm gonna keep an eye out around here, how 'bout that?“  
Kazuichi flashed a smile that Gundam could only interpret as „supposed to be reassuring.“  
„I suppose that can not hurt, though I have searched the area already. Not even the all-seeing eye could locate him...“  
He could feel his voice cracking and swiftly turned around, cutting whatever his classmate wanted to say short, threw the gate open and headed straight for the beach. 

There he had spent the day with Sonia, after she had pulled him aside after lunch, asking him to keep her company. He had not been keen on entering the ocean, exposing his body to such a harsh element, but she had assured him he wouldn't have to. Seeing as Sonia was a woman of her words, he had met up with her after she had gathered some necessities.  
The path they had taken took 5 minutes by foot, if at all, and he had not paid any attention to it, both times they walked it. Instead, he had been focused on Sonia, who had endlessly listed activities for the beach that did not involve direct contact with the water. Actually, saying he had paid attention to her words would have been a lie. The first few activities on her list, he could remember, but then it faded into the background, as he had become more fascinated by the way her bright blonde hair reflected the light. And how her eyes sparkled whenever she had had an especially nice idea. The way she gestured wildly, almost dropping her basket multiple times. Just, generally the excitement and happiness she had radiated, fueled by something so trivial as a trip to the beach.

Gundam shook his head sharply. No time to dwell on that, there were more important matters at hand.  
Carefully, he examined every bush, every branching path, every hole in the ground that could have been made by a rodent. The hamsters bright orange fur would have stuck out like a sore thumb in nature, it was impossible to miss, and yet. No sign of him, not even a hint. Soon, he had arrived at the beach, the last spot at which he could say with 100% certainty, that he still had his Deva.  
But Cham-P was not at the spot Sonia and him had spent most of the day, nor was he anywhere in the small beach house. Gundam briefly entertained the idea of walking up and down every inch of the sand, but quickly decided against it. It was no use. If his Deva had buried itself somewhere, it would have been like searching for a grain of rice in the ocean itself.

The ocean. 

Slowly, he turned his head to the vast body of water that encircled the island, now calm and dark under the rising moons light. All the fear he had managed to keep at bay until now came crashing down on him in an instant. If Cham-P was not on the island....

Gundam collapsed onto his knees in the sand. He could not keep the tears back any longer, could not stop himself from sobbing helplessly. How in the world could this have happened? He had never, ever lost an animal. Some had passed away, certainly, that was just how nature worked. It didn't make it hurt any less, but with a dying animal, he had time to prepare himself. Once they showed signs of active passing, he could say his goodbyes, make them comfortable in their last moments and bury them properly afterwards. But with just losing them like this? He had been so careless. So utterly, irresponsibly careless, and now he was paying the price. Cham-P was gone, and by now, probably not among the living anymore. Domesticated animals did not tend to fare well in the wild.  
Did he even deserve the title of Ultimate Breeder? If this was how he treated an animal he loved so much, that he had raised by hand, that had trusted him unconditionally, who was he to claim that name? And worse, how could he even begin to call himself the Wielder of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction? He was undeserving of all of it. 

His remaining Devas crawled out of his scarf, squeaking loudly, possibly alarmed by their handlers sudden drop to the ground. Gundam could not bring himself to touch them. Who was to say he wouldn't lose them as well? Or hurt them someway else? Did they not deserve to live a safe life, with someone who was actually capable of caring for them? And not an utter failure like him, someone who was so distractable that he wouldn't have noticed if all of them had escaped any sooner than he discovered the absence of one.  
His body shook with each painful, ragged sob, his thoughts spiraled further and further, with no end in sight. What was he supposed to do now? What could he even do? There were no answers, only more questions, more uncertainties and more pain. Gods, it hurt so bad. Gundam slammed his fist into the sand, the grains digging harshly into his knuckles. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.  
He distinctly registered that his Devas squeaking got louder, more erratic, but he couldn't focus on calming them. Even the mere thought of talking to them right now, of touching them, was revolting. No, that wasn't it. They weren't revolting, they could never be. But he was. Completely and irredeemably revolting. He was-

„GUNDAM!“

Gundam snapped his eyes open, startled badly by the very close, very loud voice. He looked directly into Sonias face, hovering mere inches over his own. She looked beyond worried, kneeling in the sand infront of him.

„Goodness, you scared me! I have called your name numerous time, but you did not react! I thought you were hurt!“

Gundam stared at her, trying to make sense of her presence and her words. While her sudden scream had put a brief stop to his racing thoughts, he could still not fathom as to why she would be here. 

„I have been looking for you! I am sorry I did not arrive earlier, I did not find him until I was preparing for bed.“

Gundam blinked a few times, to really look at her. Sonia was wearing a long, flowing shirt alongside some fabric shorts. It contrasted her usual manner of dressing harshly.  
He blinked again, as his brain decided to finally process her words.

„Find...him?“ he asked, his voice like broken glass in his throat.

Sonia smiled and him and held out her hands, presenting a small, bright orange furball sitting happily on her palms. Gundams eyes widened at the sight. As soon as Cham-P was within reach, he grabbed onto his owners scarf and scurried up, to be reunited with his siblings. Soon, all four hamsters were nuzzled in his scarf again. 

„He must have slipped away when we said our goodbyes at my cottage earlier today.“ Sonia started to explain, „I apologize for not noticing him, I heard a rustling once or twice, but did not bother checking. Only when I went to turn of the lights and looked at my pillows by chance, did I see him trying to nest there.“

Gundam still stared at her in disbelief. Just as he thought he had found the words to thank her, he felt Cham-P crawl out of the top of his scarf, to nuzzle his cheek. And with that, it was, once more, too much for Gundam to handle. 

He started sobbing again, leaning into the animals soft touch. It felt like a boulder had dropped from his chest, he had never felt such intense relief before. His Deva was safe, found and protected by the one person he trusted to handle such a situation. And Sonia had gone out of her way to find him, at this time of the night. She had found him in a rather desolate state, but that was a worry for another time. Right now, in this moment, Gundam was just happy.

„Gundam...“ Sonia said softly, „we should go back, it is very late.“

She reached for his still shaky hands, squeezing them lightly, and pulled him off of the ground. It took him a few seconds to find his balance, his legs weary from kneeling in that rather uncomfortable position for such a long time. Sonia steadied him by his shoulders, smiling reassuringly up at him.

„Thank you.“ Gundam finally managed to mutter. Not quite the grand show of gratitude he had wanted to give, but all his vocal chords were capable of, for the time being.

„There is no need for thanks! I simply reunited a Deva with its rightful Wielder, as anyone should have done! It was my duty!“ she rebutted.

„And...“ she added, „I could not bear the thought of you missing him. I can barely stand this, to be perfectly honest.“ 

She cupped Gundams face with her hands to wipe the last few tears away with her thumbs.

„Now please, do not cry anymore. All is well.“

Had it been anyone else, he would have recoiled at the physical contact. Her doing it had the opposite effect. He leaned into her touch before he could stop himself, almost desperate for some comfort after the utterly miserable time he had had this evening.  
Sonia let go of his face, much too soon for his liking. But before he had the time to protest even internally, she instead closed the distance between them, wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. 

„Is this alright?“ She asked softly, her head resting at his chest.

„I-it is...alright.“ Gundam stuttered back.

It struck him that he could, and probably should, reciprocate her embrace. Surely, with her making the first move, he was allowed to. Shakily, he put his hands on her back, her pleased sigh confirming that he had done it right. Her warmth radiated straight into his core, her body pressed so snug against his made him dizzy. Admittedly, this was unexpected, but not unpleasant.  
He didn't know how much time passed, with both of them just standing there, holding each other. It could have been minutes or hours, he didn't care either way. In fact, when they separated, it still had not been long enough. But it was late, after all. For now, he had to push the almost overwhelming urge to pull her back, down. For now. He did, however, allow himself to reach out for her hand, and Sonia eagerly accepted.  
Holding her hand tightly, their fingers intertwined, they made their way back to the cottages.  
Gundam realized only then how truly and completely exhausted he was. The night had taken an immense emotional toll on him and he wanted nothing more than to get into his bed and sleep. 

Though, one thing was bothering him still.

„Sonia? Please answer me, how did you locate me? Did I underestimate your psychic power after all and you found me with the all-seeing eye?“

Sonia gave a small giggle.

„No, sadly not. Kazuichi told me where you were.“

„Souda?“

Right, he had talked to him briefly earlier. He had apparently read the direness of the situation correctly. A rare occasion, Gundam thought. Maybe a little gratitude towards him was in order as well.  
Sonia pulled him along before he could spend any longer dwelling on the thought, and faster than he expected, they were standing infront of his cottage door. 

„So, this is goodbye, for the second time today.“ she said. „Have a pleasant night.“

„And you as well, Sonia. My deepest appreciation, again, for your help today. You have saved me.“

She shook her head, a soft blush creeping up on her face.

„Do not mention it anymore. I am glad I could help.“

With that, she grabbed his hand one last time, to pull him down what little inches separated them in height and kissed him on the cheek. Dumbfounded, Gundam stared at her, his hands instinctively reaching for his scarf and pulling it far up over his now red hot face.

„Good night, Gundam.“ 

She turned around and walked, faster than what would come naturally to her, along the wooden walkway to her cottage, swiftly entered it and closed the door behind her.

„Goodnight.“ he whispered to the now empty space infront of him, and retreated as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever publishing a fic, so I kinda just hope for the best here.  
> I just love Gundam and his hamsters very much.


End file.
